Wenn die Nacht kommt
by yoho
Summary: Gute Freunde können eine Menge teilen. Aber eben nicht alles


Title: Wenn die Nacht kommt

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach Band sechs

Summary: Gute Freunde können eine Menge teilen. Aber eben nicht alles.

Authors Note:

Ein kleines bisschen was aus dem Plot gehört Ernest Hemingway (Summer People). Außerdem habe ich mich bei einem Bild durch die Fanfiction ‚What Morning Felt Like' von _Menucha_ anregen lassen (zu finden auf portkey dot org)

Die Geschichte der Festung Bomarsund habe ich gnadenlos verfälscht. Aber das erlaube ich mir als dichterische Freiheit.

Mein Dank geht an Indigo und miffi für die Korrekturen und die ermutigenden Worte.

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren gehören Frau Rowling. Ich mach' das hier nur zum Spaß.

**Wenn die Nacht kommt**

„Das ist purer Kitsch", sagte Hermine leise und seufzte.

Die Sonne versank hinter den Baumwipfeln einer fernen Insel und tauchte den Himmel erst in Schattierungen aus Pink und Gelb, die dann langsam in flammend rote Farbtöne und schließlich in Bernsteingelb und Blaugrau übergingen.

„Weiß jemand, wo die Erdnüsse sind?", fragte Ron, und Hermine brauchte eine Weile, bis seine Worte in ihren Kopf vordrangen.

„Guck mal in der grünen Kiste. Links unten sind, glaube ich, noch zwei Tüten."

Ron wendete sich zu ihrem Zelt, das etwas weiter landeinwärts auf einer Felsplatte stand, und Hermines Gedanken kehrten zu der Nacht vor drei Tagen zurück.

Sie waren in der Nähe eines öffentlichen Apparationspunktes erkannt worden. Und anstatt es auf einen Kampf ankommen zu lassen, hatten ihre Widersacher die Türen und Fenster der Hütte, in die sie zum Schlafen eingebrochen waren, von außen blockiert und das Holzhaus angezündet.

Die drei hatten warten müssen, bis eine der Wände in hellen Flammen stand und sie ein Bett als Rammbock nutzen konnten, um durch die Bretter zu brechen. Ihre Angreifer waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon verschwunden. Hermine hatte Ron gerade noch davon abhalten können, zu ihrer Befreiung ein Bombarda zu verwenden. In diesem Fall wären sie unter den brennenden Trümmern begraben worden.

Sie hatten sowieso nur überlebt, weil Hermine am Abend unbedingt ein warmes Bad hatte nehmen müssen. Die Blechwanne mit dem Wasser stand noch in dem einzigen Raum der Hütte. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig, während sie auf dem Bauch am Boden lagen, mit dem Wanneninhalt gekühlt, bis der richtige Moment für den Ausbruch gekommen war.

Harry hatte einen kahlen Fleck auf dem Kopf, der aber nicht weiter auffiel. Die Brandwunde an Rons Arm nässte immer noch, und Hermine würde wohl eine Narbe zurückbehalten, dort wo eine der Blechplatten vom Dach sie über der linken Augenbraue getroffen hatte.

Ihre Kleidung roch wie geräuchert, obwohl sie die Klamotten inzwischen mehrfach gewaschen hatten. Außerdem litten sie alle drei unter einem hartnäckigen Reizhusten.

Noch in der Nacht hatten sie aus dem Schuppen, der etwas abseits der Hütte stand, Lebensmittel, ein Zelt und Schlafsäcke geklaut. Von einem Gestell am Ufer hatten sie schließlich noch das Kanu des Hüttenbesitzers mitgenommen. Sie reisten jetzt wie Muggel, ohne jegliche Magie.

Für Außenstehende waren sie einfach drei Freunde an der Schwelle zum Erwachsenenalter auf einer sommerlichen Kanutour in den Schären.

„Wollt ihr auch was?", fragte Ron, der inzwischen kauend mit der aufgerissenen Erdnusstüte wieder zurück war.

Hermine und Harry schüttelten beide den Kopf.

Keiner sprach, während die Farbe des Himmels langsam in ein pastellenes Graublau wechselte. Richtig dunkel würde es auch heute nicht werden. Bereits morgens um vier würde die Sonne wieder aufgehen, und eine weitere Nacht würde vorbei sein.

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr schlafen gehen", sagte Harry. „Ich übernehm' die erste Wache."

Ron verschwand kurz darauf Richtung Zelt. Hermine ging noch einmal zum Wasser herunter, um sich das klebrige Repellent von den Händen und aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Das Zelt war glücklicherweise eine mückenfreie Zone.

Harry schob sich einen Packsack unter den Kopf und starrte in den Himmel. Er konnte jetzt die ersten Sterne sehen.

„Schlaf nicht ein!", sagte Hermine und spritzte etwas Wasser über ihn. Dann war er allein.

Sein Platz auf einem kleinen Felsbuckel war strategisch gut gewählt. Durch den Wald hinter ihrem Lager konnte niemand kommen, ohne dass sie ihn hörten. Die Bäume und das Unterholz standen so dicht, dass weder Mensch noch Tier sich dort geräuschlos bewegen konnte. Die Küstenlinie und das Wasser der Ostsee hatte er gut im Blick.

Oben auf dem Felsen führte auch keine Ameisenstraße entlang. Besonders die kleinen roten waren extrem aggressiv, und ihre Bisse hinterließen hartnäckig juckende Pusteln.

Dazu ging auf dem Felsen ein leichter Wind, der es den Mücken erschwerte, punktgenau auf ihrem Opfer zu landen. Ab und zu schlug Harry eine tot, die es trotzdem geschafft hatte.

Außer dem nächtlichen Summen der Insekten und dem Motorengebrumm einer weit entfernten Fähre war nichts zu hören. Am Nachthimmel blinkten jetzt, genau vor der Deichsel des großen Wagens, die Positionslampen eines Flugzeugs auf dem Weg über die Polarroute nach Nordamerika.

Wenn es morgen nicht zu windig war, müssten sie es eigentlich bis zu der alten russischen Festung schaffen. Bomarsund. Der Kommandant sollte ein Zauberer aus Durmstrang gewesen sein, der unter Muggeln gelebt hatte. Dank seiner magischen Fähigkeiten hatte er die Festung mit zweitausend Soldaten gegen eine sechsfache Übermacht französischer und englischer Angreifer halten können. Ein symbolträchtiger Ort. Voldemort liebte symbolträchtige Orte.

Der Tipp, sich dort an einer bestimmten Stelle umzusehen, war aus dem Umfeld von Durmstrang gekommen. Die Quelle war vertrauenswürdig und seriös. Obwohl, seit der Nacht vor drei Tagen hatte Harry Zweifel. Trotzdem würden sie sich den verfallenen Festungsturm ansehen, in dem Hufflepuffs Becher versteckt sein sollte. Auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr an.

Hermine hatte schon vor ihrer Abreise in den Norden einige Muggelhilfsmittel besorgt, um ihr Aussehen zu verändern. Die Umhängetasche mit Haarfärbemitteln und einigen Kleidungsstücken waren so ziemlich das einzige, was sie aus der brennenden Hütte hatten retten können. Sie trauten sich nicht mehr, ihr Äußeres mit dem Zauberstab zu bearbeiten, denn wenn das Ministerium Magie aufspüren konnte, dann konnte Voldemort das schon lange.

Hermine und Harry als blondes Pärchen mit kurzen Haaren, in billigen Bermuda-Shorts und bunten T-Shirts und Ron als ihr braunhaariger Begleiter würden in der Masse der skandinavischen Touristen untergehen.

Weit hinter ihm raschelte etwas, und Harry lag blitzartig auf dem Bauch und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Wald. Die Zeltklappe bewegte sich, und Hermine schlüpfte heraus. Sie gab ein beruhigendes Zeichen mit der Hand. Harry ließ den Zauberstab sinken und folgte ihr mit den Augen.

Sie ging an einer Stelle etwa zehn Meter von ihm entfernt zum Ufer herunter und verschwand hinter einem Felsen. Als sie nach einigen Minuten nicht wieder auftauchte, stemmte sich Harry hoch und schlenderte zu der Stelle hinüber, an der Hermine verschwunden war.

Hermine tanzte.

Sie hatte in jedem Ohr einen kleinen Knopf, und zwei dünne Kabel ringelten sich in ihren Ausschnitt. Harry wusste, dass sie zu einem MP3-Player führten, den sie um den Hals hängen hatte. Das Gerät war ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern.

Nur Hermine konnte die Musik hören. Es musste etwas Langsames und sehr Schönes sein. Sie hatte einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck, und die meiste Zeit waren ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie drehte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen und lächelte dabei. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn bemerkt hatte.

Plötzlich kam ihm dieser Moment sehr intim vor. Eigentlich sollte er Hermine alleine gehören. Schließlich musste sie einen Grund gehabt haben, an eine Stelle zu gehen, die er von seinem Wachtposten aus nicht sehen konnte. Aber er konnte den Blick auch nicht sofort von ihr wenden.

Er drehte sich dann doch um, kehrte zu seinem Felsen zurück und suchte wieder das Meer ab. Doch da draußen war niemand. Nur eine einsame Möwe flog vorbei und stieß einen klagenden Schrei aus, der über das Wasser hallte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke er eine Bewegung. Hermine kam zu ihm herüber. Die beiden Ohrknöpfe hingen jetzt über ihrer Brust. Sie setzte sich neben ihn.

„Tschuldige, wenn ich dich vorhin erschreckt hab'. Ich konnt' nicht schlafen. Mir spukt immer noch der Brand im Kopf rum. Und es ist außerdem viel zu hell."

Harry nickte. „Ich bin auch nicht müde."

„Du hast mich gesehen? Unten am Wasser."

Harry sagte nichts, und Hermine erwartete wohl auch keine Antwort.

„Ist in Ordnung. Ich bin nicht böse. Es hätt' ja auch was passiert sein können."

Harry lächelte.

Hermine stand auf und fing an, sich auszuziehen. Als sie nackt war, ging sie die paar Schritte zum Meer hinunter und rutschte langsam auf den Fersen hockend auf den glitschigen Steinen ins Tiefe. Sie schwamm ein paar Züge und drehte sich dann wassertretend zu Harry um.

„Komm auch rein. Das ist schön warm."

„Und was ist mit der Wache?"

Hermine zeigte auf eine flache Uferstelle einige Meter rechts von Harrys Felsen.

„Von dort können wir das ganze Lager sehen. Bring mir meinen Zauberstab mit. Und steck dir deinen hinters Ohr."

Harry zog sich auch aus und suchte dann in Hermines Kleidungsbündel nach ihrem Zauberstab. Dann ging er zu der flachen Uferstelle und watete über einige rundgeschliffene Steine, bis das Wasser tiefer wurde und er schwimmen konnte.

Hermine kam ihm entgegen und nahm ihm ihren Zauberstab ab, um ihn sich hinters rechte Ohr zu stecken. Sie blickten gemeinsam zum Lager und zum Wald hinüber.

Harry legte sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich treiben. Ihn überkam eine Ruhe, die er seit langem nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. An den leichten Erschütterungen der Wasseroberfläche spürte er, dass Hermine zu ihm geschwommen war und jetzt neben ihm auch auf dem Rücken in dem wieder völlig ruhigen Wasser lag.

Aber und zu kitzelte eine Alge ihre Haut.

„Schön", sagte Hermine.

„Schön", antwortete Harry.

Er drehte sich zur Seite, nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie vergaßen beide einen Augenblick, Schwimmbewegungen zu machen, und gingen unter. Das Wasser wurde allerdings schon wenige Zentimeter unter der Oberfläche unangenehm kalt und sie ruderten wieder nach oben.

Ihre Blicke suchten den Wald, die Felsen und das Meer ab.

Alles war ruhig.

Harry dachte an den schlafenden Ron oben in ihrem Zelt. Vielleicht schlief er auch gar nicht, sondern lauschte in die Nacht hinein. Vielleicht hatte er bemerkt, dass Hermine nicht zurückgekommen war. Aber bei der Sache konnte er ihm nicht helfen, überhaupt nicht.


End file.
